


[Podfic] Home

by RsCreighton



Series: Awesome Ladies 2015 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is unbelievably frightened of Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478061) by [Ebyru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru). 



> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology! For more Awesome Ladies Podfic check it out [here! ](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html)

Home

By: Ebyru

 

3:14

 

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfics/%5bMarvel%5d%20Home.mp3)

 

Streaming

 


End file.
